Cookie Run+
Cookie Run+ is a sort of sequel or re-release of Cookie Run: Oven Break. More intel is coming soon. Story A group of cookies, led by Ginger Bright, set out to explore the world after escaping from a witch's household. Gameplay The gameplay of Cookie Run+ is rather simple. Your selected cookie is constantly running, but can be controlled to jump and slide. Along the way, the cookie must avoid obstacles and collect various objects to restore their health, which depletes over time, and raise their score. Collectable items also fly through the sky, including Experience Packets which can be used to level up your cookies. Characters Pets Treasures Collectibles *Milk Choc Chips: Constantly appears during gameplay. Gives a tiny score bonus and a tiny health boost when collected. *Dark Choc Chips: Summoned by Choco Drop. Worth more points than Milk Choc Chips. *White Choc Chips: Summoned by Cheese Drop. Gives a better health boost than Milk Choc Chips. *Pink Choc Chips: Summoned by Pink Choco Cookie. Worth slightly more points than Milk Choc Chips and gives a slightly better health boost. *Mint Choc Chips: Summoned by Frozen Wave Drop. Worth more points than Milk Choc Chips and gives a better health boost. *Lollipop: Summoned by Ginger Bright. Gives a good score bonus and a tiny health boost when collected. *Strawberry: Replaces Milk Choc Chips while playing as Strawberry Cookie. Worth more points than Milk Choc Chips. *Chocolate Block: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Gives an adequate score boost and a small health boost when collected. *Flying Chocolate Block: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Gives an adequate score boost and a small health boost when collected. Unaffected by magnets. *Silver Coin: Frequently appears during gameplay. Worth 1 coin. *Gold Coin: Frequently appears during gameplay. Worth 2 coins. *Star: Found in Bonus Time. Gives a score bonus based on its size when collected. *Shooting Star: Summoned by Pink Candy. Gives a score bonus based on its size when collected. Unaffected by magnets. *Sakura Petal: Summoned by Sakura Cookie. Offers a decent score bonus and a tiny health boost when collected. *Sakura Flower: Summoned by Sakura Cookie. Offers a decent score bonus and a small health boost when collected. *Tennis Ball: Summoned by Orange Cookie. Once collected, Orange Cookie can shoot a tennis ball after a double jump. *Orange Juice: Summoned by Orange Cookie. Offers a decent score bonus when collected. *Orange Slice: Summoned by Orange Cookie. Offers a small health boost when collected. *Bonus Letter: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Once all nine letters of "BONUSTIME" are collected, the player enters Bonus Time for a few seconds. *Bonus Biscuit: Sends you straight into Bonus Time for a few seconds. *Potion: Infrequently appears during gameplay. No score boost, but offers great healing. *Flying Potion: Infrequently appears during gameplay. No score boost, but offers good healing. Unaffected by magnets. *Pixel Potion: Summoned by Pocket Strawberry. No score boost, but offers great healing. *Alphabet Potion: Summoned by Tea Cup. No score boost, but offers great healing and a random Bonus Letter. *Rain Biscuit: Summoned by Herb Cookie. Calls for rain, which fills Herb Cookie's Rainmeter. *Sun Biscuit: Summoned by Herb Cookie. Calls for sunshine, which drains Herb Cookie's Rainmeter to raise the value of collectables. *Snow Flower: Summoned by Snow Sugar Cookie. Worth slightly more points than Milk Choc Chips and gives a slightly better health boost. *Maple Leaf: Summoned by Pancake Cookie. No score boost, but offers adequate healing. *Sunflower: Summoned by Pancake Cookie. No score boost, but summons several Sunflower Seeds. *Sunflower Seed: Summoned by Pancake Cookie. Offers an adequate score boost when collected. *Buttercream Icing: Summoned by Icing Cookie and Icing Fish. Offers an adequate score boost and a tiny health boost when collected. *Honey Rice Cake: Summoned by Moon Rabbit Cookie. Offers a small score boost and a tiny health boost when collected. *Full Moon Rice Cake: Summoned by Moon Mortar. Offers a great score boost and an adequate health boost when collected. *Marshmallow: Summoned by Cocoa Cookie. Offers a tiny score boost and an adequate health boost when collected. *Cherry: Summoned by Cherry Cookie. Unknown benefit. *Heat Powder: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Applies a temporary Burning effect, raising movement speed and allowing you to destroy ohsctales at a touch. *Yeast Powder: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Applies a temporary Giant effect, making the cookie larger and allowing you to destroy obstacles at a touch. *Magic Powder: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Applies a temporary Magnet effect, causing the cookie's pet to fly on ahead while drawing collectibles over to them. *Shiny Powder: Infrequently appears during gameplay. Activates Coin Magic, turning all obstacles into formations of silver coins. *Blaze Potion: Summoned by Flower Pod. Applies a Burning effect and great healing. *Magic Potion: Summoned by Owlcorn. Applies a Magnet effect and great healing. *Letter Flame: Summoned by Candyfloss Birdie. Applies a Burning effect and a random Bonus Time letter. *Seaspray: Summoned by Sea Fairy Cookie. Offers an adequate score boost and a small health boost when collected. *Star Firework Potion: Summoned by Ms. Do-Re-Mi. No score boost, but offers good healing and creates a firework-shaped formation of stardust. *Stardust: Summoned by Ms. Do-Re-Mi's Star Firework Potions. Offers a small score boost, but no health boost, when collected. *Electric Powder: Summoned by Electro Lemon. Applies a Burning effect and raises the value of all collectibles for a few seconds. Category:KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette